Silence
by edao
Summary: An alternative ending to the manga. The point of divergence is shortly after Ninomihana, so I basically changed only the last few scenes. Oneshot. Having read the manga is highly recommended. I liked writing it, maybe you'll appreciate reading it?


I recently (recently) read Sundome and finished it. I liked the story and ending but my subconsciousness kind of disagreed with me, is suppose, for I had a dream tonight featuring this alternative ending…

The point of divergence is after Aiba and Sahana watched the waves of Ninomihana.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No infringement on anyone's rights is intended, nor are there any monetary gains.

* * *

><p>The little brother had grown in the years, and the top of his head was now at the same level as Hideo's nose. He had let his hair grow out to shoulder length. It looked good on him. His big brother was merely a bit taller and a little buff, but still easily recognizable.<p>

Both were standing in the doorway to a decent-sized, white room. The linoleum floor was white with black speckles. Windows on the opposite side let the midday sun enter the room and shine onto an occupied bed.

They smiled as they entered, Hideo letting his brother go first.

"Well, well, if that isn't my most favourite little brother!" whispered a hoarse voice from the bed. It belonged to a gaunt girl sitting upright in the bed, half-hidden by blankets. A young woman sat beside her on top of the blankets. As she saw the brothers enter, she stood up after planting a tender kiss on the bedridden girls forehead.

"See you soon."

While the younger Aiba climbed onto the bed beside the girl, Hideo and the young woman hugged for a long moment, eyes closed to appreciate the feeling. Then, caressing her cheek, he pecked her on the lips.

"The invitations to Kattsun's and Kyouko's wedding was in the mail today."

"Yeah. They're so sweet together, right?"

Hideo hummed agreeingly. "They're asking for me, Ex-Prez and Ta to do something for the occasion."

"As long as you're not doing your UFO-Radar it will be fine." Both chuckled at the thought.

"Bye, darling."

She left the room quietly under the loving eyes of Hideo, waving goodbye instead of saying it. She didn't want to disturb the almost silent conversation on the bed any further.

After the woman was out of sight, Hideo walked over to the bed and sat down on the other side of the bed, next to his brother, listening to both of them talking about the boys school day.

He started to reminiscence.

The illness of Kurumi, its prolonged course. He didn't know… maybe it would have been easier if it had been over shortly after Ninomihana. She looked happy after that, for a long time. Maybe there had been some healing properties – naa. He rolled his eyes at that thought. Wishful thinking. A slight progress in steady regress.

"Hey, Aniki!"

Only he ever called him that, and only in Kurumi's presence. Hideo looked at his brother.

"Move, my lunch break is almost over. I have to get back to school!"

Hideo snorted and after his brother left and had said his goodbyes, he sat down again. Next to Kurumi.

She looked at him. Her sunken eyes reflecting in his dark-circled ones.

Everything had been said.

Everything had been done.

Silence.

A whisper.

"Scoot over."

He did as ordered, old habits dying hard.

She laid down, her head on his lap, looking at their feet. She didn't see them, though, merely zoned out.

"I'm happy for you."

"What for?"

"Finding someone."

"I found you."

She snorted at that. It was the most silent snort possible.

Her hand reached up, streaking his neck, fumbling as if removing a collar. She put it back in front of her.

"Let me rest," she whispered.

He did.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

breathe out.

breathe in..

breathe out…

out…

ut…

t…

…

..

.

silence

* * *

><p>AN: After a wait of about two month I was finally able to post this story. I suppose this is for now the first and only story for Sundome and as such a new subcategory had to be implemented. A heads up for the FF for that!<p> 


End file.
